


Settled

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn tells tommy she’s still the same person
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Settled

“I don’t believe you’re Kathryn”Tommy looked over at her 

“I have a new outlook on life”Kathryn says to him 

“This new you is creepy as hell”Tommy exclaimed 

“I’m still the same person”Kathryn replies 

“I feel like I’m looking at a complete stranger”Tommy muttered 

“Change isn’t necessarily a bad thing”Kathryn says 

“I barely recognize you”Tommy states

“I was wondering if I could see Sarah today?”Kathryn asked him 

“We can arrange something”Tommy smiles as she brought up their daughter

“Well I’m glad glad we’ve got that settled”Kathryn answers


End file.
